What is a revol?
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry undergoes a drastic change, but what exactly has happned to one Harry potter? Severus and draco are going to find out just that, but will they like what is to come from there curiosity? SS/hp/DM SLASH! yaoi, boys love, M/M NC-17 3SUM, harry!bottom
1. Schon so lange wach Dann kommt wieder

_**What is a Revol?**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Schon so lange wach**_

_**Dann - kommt wieder er**_

_**(Already so long awake**_

_**Then-again he comes)**_

The day had went normally... until the last class of the day for Everyone: potions.

Harry, of course was late to class, so Snape glared immediately at Harry entrance and said "Detention, Mr Potter for the audacity to come late. The next two months." Some people groaned, some whistling silently at the harsh treatment. It was known Snape hatred Harry... but to that extent? That was till harsh.

Harry just stared at Snape from his place only three paces into the room, to door now just softly clicking shut. It looked like the comment broke the boy, his eyes filled with hurt and something nameable. The boy said just then "No." And put his hands over his face, slowly turning around to face the door. Everyone in the room stared on with a mixture of interest and confusion, but no matter what anyone in the room was looking at him with, Harry couldn't see it.

Harry's professor narrowed his eyes "No, Potter?" he whispered before hissing out "Turn around you foolish boy and sit in your seat." There where a few short moments before Harry turned around: and like a glamor shimmering into nothingness, long black hair they cascaded down his back was mussed as the boy turned around with his hands on his face, the boy growing several inches taller from his short stature, his usually scrawny frame becoming more muscular yet softer. He uncovered his face to show his face, his features now softer but still the same somehow.

The classroom stared at him in awe and Harry just kept a straight face, emotions in check, a mask of impassiveness forming over his face. Harry, if he could still be called that, tilted his head to the side "Of course, professor." The emerald eyed boy pushed hair behind his ear and took graceful practiced steps to the front of the room before pausing. And instead of stepping to the right where Hermione and Ron sat as well as the rest of Griffindore... he stepped to the left and sat with as much grace as possible right next to one Draco Malfoy.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes "...and why, pray tell Mr. Potter are you not in your..._usual_ seat?" Harry stared at him for a moment "I do believe you do not want to know." Snape sneered "Why Mr. Potter?" the man said as if Harry hadn't even spoke, the sneering angry tone showing the man did not bypass the statement. Harry tilted his head the the side tword his right as if thinking...

It was a few moments before Harry spoke again "The way you look at me... I can tell that you _really don't want to know._" it came out in almost a warning tone... But Snape payed no mind "I assure you, Mr. Potter, I suggest you _indulge_ myself as to _why_ you are sitting next to Mr Malfoy." Harry breathed out softly and un-titled hie head. "I suppose I shall... Professor." he paused and slowly blinked "My mates would want me here. Even though I am not here, I can only be so much here, So I am here until I am permanently here. My mates where here and are here." Severus glared. '_The cheek the brat gave him! Well, it always took two to tango_-'... but before the professor could finish his thought Harry said "I can assure you professor,... Up to three people can tango together." Severus almost chocked. The brat could read his- "Quote loudly if I might add." He then turned to The blonde sitting next to him "I _am_ Harry James Potter." the blonde looked shocked and hurriedly looked at his godfather, Harry's head turning slowly to look at the dour man. Harry Stood before Snape said "Class dismissed."

Draco watched at harry stood and looked at his godfather almost worriedly. Harry side stepped into the aisle as the classroom was finally emptied and drew closer to the man as Draco stuttered out "S-Severus..." The man looked at his godson and then at Harry "Mr. Potter, maybe you should inform myself Draco and the headmaster as to the in depth explanation as to why-" But before the man could say another word Harry was walking away from him. He walked to a wall at Severus' left and put his hand on the wall before hissing in Parstletongue, the stones moving to accommodate a pathway. Before The potions master could ask Harry had said "Direct passage to Albus' office." He then stepped through and took a few steps before he was in the headmasters office.

Severus and Draco stood next to each other for a few long minutes before The look in unison through the hole to see Harry sitting in an utter air of calmness in a chair. The background painfully obviously the headmasters office. Draco finally gathers his bearings and quickly goes through the seven foot tall by five feet hole in the wall, the older pale man behind him- hot on his heels. As soon as the two enter the room both Harry's and Dumbledores eyes are on them, the only two people in the room besides Draco and Severus. Harry is the first to looks away first, and looks at Dumbledore who stared at the two males that had just entered, his eyes twinkling.

Severus begins "Headmaster-" but is stopped by the mans raised hand. "I do believe you have already met Harry..." Draco furrows his brow "We've both known potter for six-" but is also cut off by one of the headmasters raised hands. His eyes fill with another sickeningly happy twinkle and he smiles- looking at Harry. "Harry, my boy, would you like to tell Severus ans Mr. Malfoy what you are here, or would you like me to?" Harry looked a little bit less board at that and said "I just want my mates..." he paused and added malice to his voice "Alone... with me." Albus smiles more and says "Alright, I will tell them then." but before the old man can continue Draco cuts in "Headmaster! What the hell is Potter talking about!?" Severus then puts a hand on his godsons shoulder and says "What Mr. Malfoy means Is-" but Draco shoved the mans hand off "Where the hell did _that_ come from!?" pointing to Harry as if he was a purple unicorn With a miniature house in its side.

Harry looks at Draco in interest and albus huffs, his happiness not dulling "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, I will explain now." His voice taking a serious note to it. He looked at Harry and then back at the blonde student and dark haired teacher "You see, Mr. Potter is from the future."

Severus and Draco automatically voiced what they thought, the sounds and sentences hardly separable and distinguishable.

"Polyjuice!" a groan from albus

"-the dark lord.."

"A ploy!" a chuckle

"Danger to the-"

"ARE you crazy!?" an indignant huff

"...Absurd to think-"

"-candy getting to your old decrepit-"

Albus cut the ranting off by having a mini atomic bomb go off on his desk via a spark from the old mans wand, effectively shutting up the two ranting males. Harry sighed softly and albus smiled at the quite. "Now, Severus, Draco. There is a valid reason as to why you are here and why Harry is here." The man paused and looked at Harry and Harry continued "Unfortunate circumstances have..." but as the boy paused Albus picked up with a happy chuckle "The logistics are quite complicated!" The man grinned a knowing smile at the two males "Severus, Draco For a formal introduction..." He stood and rounded the desk and gestured to Harry "Meet your mate."

_** A/N: So, I was actually listening to a large number of songs as I wrote this. This chapter was terrible long before I edited it. (About several thousand words) Most of the songs consisted of Hollywood Undead, Michael Bublé, Jason Marz, KMFDM, Manian, E Nomine, Rammstein, LaFee, Mika, The cure, Gothminister, Captain Jack, and Smile .DK... Plus lots more... Anyways This is what I've gotten from all that writing, re-writing and my editing. Tell me what you think please?**_


	2. Schlaf nach Einbruch der Nacht nicht, Es

_**What is a revol?**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Schlaf nach Einbruch der Nacht nicht,**_

_**Es könnte dein Ende sein. **_

_**(Don't sleep after night breaks,**_

_**It could be your end. )**_

The chaos that had been in the room went silent for a few moments before Draco threw his head back and laughed. Severus, on the other had just stood there and stared with narrowed eyes at what he was told to be the future Harry Potter and his mate, thousands of little thoughts running through his head. Draco proceeded to double over laughing hysterically as he slapped his leg with one hand- his other arm wrapped around his middle as he chocked, gasped and chortled. A loud snort sounded in the room and Severus' attention was drawn to Harry and then through the "future Harry's" line of sight to see Draco- not amused at all- pinching himself. Quite hard, he noted as he saw the skin on his godsons arm begin to shade red and a light purple.

Severus drew his sight back to the headmaster just as Draco huffed and said, rather loudly, "Okay! Lets just get this over with and wake up..." The silence then filtered back into the room after another snort from Harry. The newly changed by glanced up at draco- the blondes face turning red before he carefully asked "It's not a dream...is it?" his eyes turned to Severus and Harry snorted yet again before answering "Sorry drake, no such luck."

The blondes face turned red and he whipped his head around- glaring at Potter "Don't call me that!" Harry just shrugged, noting the blonde was about to throw a hissy fit. He looked at Severus expectantly, but remembered he wasn't in his time and rolled his eyes, looking away briefly.

The headmaster just stood there, smiling happily with a twinkle in his eye, looking at his three boys with a giddy air.

Harry sighed before he turned to look at his mates, and just as he was about to speak- his mouth open to form a word- Draco groaned and Severus spoke. "Where is Harry Potter? The one from... this time?" Harry wanted to smile- he owed three galleons to molly for Severus' longer- than normal thinking. The headmaster turning to Harry then and smiling more brightly, expecting an answer.

Harry smiled at the old coot for a second before looking to Severus and Draco, the blonde calming himself, "Well, Harry- I'm glad I'm used to talking in third person- is in the chambers of secrets... where he has been for the last week since I arrived." He paused and quickly added "He knows. Harry knew everything the day I arrived. We've spent a week perfecting some things and here I am."

Draco seemed to grow a brain then and said "Perfecting what?" Harry grinned and said "Oh, you'll find out." his grin grew more dark- sending a shiver down both of Harry's intended mate's spines.

A few moments passed before Severus spoke up "Why are you here?" Harry's smile faded quickly and turned into a grim, saddened frown- his eyes averted to the floor, his head downcast.

A moment or so passed before Harry sniffed lightly, coughing a second later before looking at his mates. "Reasons... that..." a pained expression drew across the boys face before his eyes became watery- his voice cracking lightly as he repeated himself. He pulled himself together quickly before clearing his throat and wiping his eyes quickly. "...Long story short: A curse was put on the both of you three days before I came into my inheritance. Though Draco is a special case... Due to that... i-... I committed suicide. I-...something came up and we were alerted to the curse and I killed myself. After quick work I was brought back by Luna... and you sev." The potions professor flinched at the name and Harry continued on "...but at a cost of something- Draco." The blondes eyes grew at that, Harry's eyes saddening before lighting back up- looking at his mates.

"That's when Varen came into the picture... Draco's soul possessed Varen and everything about varen changed except..." his voice was cut short by a dry sob before he continued "Varen tricked us into letting him be your body in order to complete the spell that was put onto sev. In order to get to me..." Tears leaking down Harry's cheeks as he pushed on "I... Sev.'s curse was transferred to me... we found a spell to... combine the transferred curses when the other part that was given to me by varen invaded me... it started killing me from the inside out."

The three men that where left confused stayed partially confused at all of the information... but Severus put a question out there: "Curse? Transfer What do you mean?"

Harry shot a watery smile at the man and absently rubbed his hands together. "You got me pregnant two years after my inheritance, transferring the paternal curse placed on your seed. Varen made the sacrifice of his lover- his brother to make his seed the other half of the curse... Draco tried to impregnate me because we found- more like developed- a spell that combined both sperm from you and Draco to create a baby... but we wheren't sure it would work because of the spells placed on Draco and varen to bind them together."

Silence was filled in the room- both Draco and Severus looking more pale than they already had.

Harry flinched waiting to be yelled at or for the two men to refuse the bond all together- but there was only silence.

Slowly, Harry came from his mental shell and said "a week from now I come into my inheritance..."

The headmaster cut in with a cheery questions then "And what happened when _you_ came into your inheritance? Didn't Severus and Draco here want to be with you instantly? _What creature are you?_" The questions sounded to excited to him and Harry smiled weakly "Yes, sev. And drake tried to maul me..." he blushed as he remembered "Molly flooed through into sev.'s chambers- sensing me changing (you know the Weasleys are vampires, headmaster) and put a stop to the... 'mauling'"

Dracos face was pale as he stuttered "V-vampires!" the headmaster nodding before Harry continued "Ooooh! I keep forgetting you all don't know things like this yet. Yes, dray... The Weasleys are vampires. Not gonna bite you though... Ron already did that- almost died- your blood is a horrible tasting poison."

Draco tilted his head to the side in question _'My blood? Why would my blood be...'_ "Your blood is like poison because you are part incubus, veela, and... oh what was it? Ah, yes- Malfoy." He snickered, but Draco was lost- Severus glaring at Harry. The boy just growled at Severus, snapping his teeth at the man.

All three where taken back by the gesture before Harry groaned "Forgetting will be the death of me."... but Severus stood stunned as the other too males in the room quickly got over it. Harry looked away and blushed lightly before coughing and beginning again "As for what I am- apparently my species is un-..." but he trailed off as he swiveled his head slowly to look at Severus.

Harry stared for a few seconds before slowly speaking "You...know..." Draco and Albus looked at Severus then at Harry "You already know..." shock was evident in his voice until he spoke next. "You fucking know already!" Harry jumped from his chair and snarled at his oldest mate- Severus hissing "I know what!" his tones laced with an accent neither Draco or Albus could place.

_**A\N:So, tell me what you think?i know, cliffy... I've had my plot notes set up and stuff for a long time... I just now got to it... ahahaha... oh! I'm looking for a beta for any and/or all of my stories... so if your up for it... e-mail me here: mikidiebe4me (at sign) yahoo (dot) com... ooor just mail me here or write it in your review... :)**_


	3. Kommt zu mir in mein dunkles reich

_**What is a revol?**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Kommt zu mir in mein dunkles reich.**_

_**(Come to me in my dark kingdom.)**_

Harry took a step forward and growled- hissing before practically roaring like a lion. Severus' eyes grew and he advanced on Harry quickly- his deep voice booming in the room as he roared quite loudly like Harry had done. The man had recoiled instantly- turning his head and taking a few steps back. Harry- enraged- walked right up to Severus- getting his face about a foot in front of the potion masters own before speaking "You already know, and you know it! You don't know who! You _ass_ and you wheren't going to cast the _Cantici de aevi_!

A guilty look crossed Severus' normally stoic face and Harry growled low in his throat "You already did didn't you?" He paused before a look of understanding passed over him. "Ah. Yes, you know that Draco is a dominant and your mate. You know you are a dominant and you couldn't understand what was going on right?" He sighed "You haven't figured out sliver lined with blue is Sub-dominant."

Severus looked awestruck and thoughtful- making Harry groan "Okay. Now that we have that accomplished... The _Cantici de aevi_ will show any possibly mate- if identified and seen within a twenty-four hour period. If I'm correct you wouldn't have seen me so you wouldn't have known... Okay. Sorry sev." Harry wrapped his arms around the man and nuzzled his face into the mans chest.

He felt the body in his arms stiffen and he cursed to himself. This was not his Severus... well, it was but- he mentally slapped himself in the head and just as he let go of Severus he felt a flare of fire through his gut that hurt badly. He grimaced and backed away slowly to his chair.

"Listen, _Severus_- _Draco_, You both are going to have to do something- which your time's Harry does _not_ know of. You are going to have to consummate your bonds." He paused and added "Yes, _draco_- sex." the blonde jumped at future Harry's words and went pink at the mention of sex. He wasn't the one that didn't want to be with Harry... he actually liked the boy- wanted to fuck him to.

Future Harry went through the blondes thoughts like air- light and easy, weird wicked things crawled through his head as he road the flow of the blondes thoughts... before he dove into the mind of his older lover.

Years of practice eased him in undetected and he sat at the outskirts of the mans mind to watch the thought process.

_'Damned brat... I fucking knew it- language!- oh fuck language. The fates are assholes! Me and Potter – Though the boy is nice on the eyes- oh no- for all I know this is a trick... Certainly not no bloody dream- idiots. Fucking Potter ruining everything... I didn't know! How can you penalize someone for- fuck. Potter again! I've had enough time to think over the last few months and of course I find myself physically attracted to the boy! That nice round ass... such a big ass for a boy his age... Oh and that mouth- I could put that to such- whats that?'_ Harry was suddenly graced with a picture of Severus and Draco yelling...but just as soon as it came it flew away.

Harry coughed slightly as he dislodged himself from his mates mind and stared at Severus with a look of knowing- the man as stoic as ever in his thinking.

"Listen-..." Harry begun "Some things have to get taken under way." he paused and looked at Dumbledore before ignoring his mates in favor of business with the head master. The man was overjoyed and sat at his desk with a grin that mirrored future Harry's before the boy began to speak again "Harry is to be moved into Severus' chambers as well as Draco- for their own protection. Harry is working on speeding up his inheritance- fluxing his core." The headmaster looked like he was going to burst with excitement and nodded "Of course! Of course! They will be moved within the hour!"

Harry smiled at the old mans enthusiasm and continued "By Tomorrow morning the big cat and sex demons over there will be on full alert and in there second stage- the stage they will see Harry in... then they will get onto there third stage when the consummate..."

Draco cut in "What the hell! Don't we have a say!" Severus grunted and Harry bypassed them to continue "...because Harry will need to bond with them. I will stick around and patrol some things but that's it. Once bonding is done they must be separated and I have to quarantine Harry. All done. By the time Varen's evil conspirator, Aena, gets here to place the spell on Severus ill kill him- Aena, and ill be put back in my own place in the time line."

the headmaster smiled brightly "Yes, sounds wonderful my boy!" his eyes twinkled a sickeningly happy shine and Harry smiled back "Harry should be arriving-..." a knock came at the door and all eyes where on the door.

"Come in Harry!" called future Harry and the door opened to reveal a short haired, smaller Harry than the one already in the room. The headmaster had future Harry where the only ones that smiled at the boy as he entered- and as he layed eyes on Draco and Severus- blushed as he walked up to future Harry.

"You used what I told you? Did what I said?" Harry nodded, cheeks tinging a darker pink as he said "Yeah..." his voice hesitant as he glanced back at his intended mates.

Future Harry smiled as he glanced at Harry's and his mates- noticing Draco hungrily staring at the boy- Severus' face closed off- body tense and eyes glazed. He leaned forward and whispered "Your making your mates want you." Harry squeaked and looked at his future self bewildered as he glanced at his to-be mates to see what his future self saw. He swallowed thickly and said "The...the speeding up my inheritance process is working?" Future Harry nodded and he smiled at his good job. "...but, Harry- I want you to go over that concealing spell I showed you-..." he was cut off "...I did." was the mumble from Harry that stopped future Harry and the dying man smiled.

"Knew we should have been in Slytherin." he said- winking at Harry before he glanced back at his past mates "Look Harry, you have to go sleep in the same bed as them. They are entering stage two- you remember what I said." Harry nodded and his future self smiled "Stage two- you do remember so be care full. By the morning you'll have to consummate with them. Don't forget what I told you about the dominant-sub. Dominant- submissive bond and the workings. By the time you three get to Severus' chambers they will be fully in stage to." Harry nodded.

"Good. I'll apparate you down there- they will be down soon enough. Be quick about what you want and be careful."

future Harry grabbed the current time Harry softly before apparating them to Severus' quarters and once they let go of each other future Harry said "We are we. I am you and you am I. We love- but we love them more." His sad smile was the last thing Harry saw of his future self before the boy disappeared.

Harry had merely seconds before his too intended mates where at the doorway to the chambers he'd be residing in... he sighed lightly as his mates to-be advanced on him- neither helping themselves. He knew from what his future self told him that they where still lucid and could see and feel what they where doing- but couldn't control it.

He smiled lightly and said "I know you guys are still lucid... and I'm okay with all this- and happy... but I don't care what you guys say about this. I could make you two suffer and I wont... I like you both and I know what we have to do... Ill make tonight as easy as I can." His smile wavered a bit, but stayed none the less.

He made his way to where he was told Severus' bedroom was and discarded his robes, shoes and socks before he climbed onto the king-sized bed surrounded by deep red hangings. He smiled as he layed himself on the bed in a sexy pose- his mates breathing hitching at the erotic sight before they both where de-clothed by magic. Harry squeaked as he felt the same magick wash over him and he was stark naked with his mates. He wanted to complain and yell- but his mates where already on the bed nuzzling up to him- spooning and cuddling against him.

Harry smiled slightly as he was pulled to lay half on top of Severus while Draco curled up on the other side of him- and he sighed, finding comfort in it as hands started to map his skin. He knew it was going to be a long night as he felt one of Severus' hands reach behind him, one of Dracos hands descend down his side- both of those hands cupping and squeezing his arse. He whimpered involuntarily at the feeling and shut his eyes as the hands began to need his backside- fingertips brush along his crack. "Stop." was his breathy command and the hands instantly stopped. He took a moment to pant- breathing heavy from the contact.

He squirmed a bit to get comfortable- the hands still on his arse. He blinked his eyes a few times- his eyes slightly watery before he stifled a yawn. He arched his back slightly- two groaning growls gracing his ears- his arse pushing against the hands cupping him. Harry moaned at the feel of his muscles relaxing that the hands touching him and smiled slightly before he said "Good night" His mates obeying his every word. He just hoped that his mates would be this compliant Tomorrow when the consummating would begin.

_**A\N: I got the second chapter notes out and just had to get going on the third chapter! :) So I did! :D and now I've gotta draw up the fourth chapter notes... I wounder where I put those... anyways... I'm STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! For one or more or all my works! Pretty please let me know!**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
